dccinematicuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: Doomsday
Superman: Doomsday is a 2011 superhero film, a sequel to Superman, Superman: Rise of Brainiac, and Justice League: Siege. It is the fifteenth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Andy Tennant and stars Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Robin Atkins Downes, Melissa Benoist, Kristen Kreuk, Diane Lane, and Laurence Fishbourne. Plot Clark has stopped being Superman while A.R.G.U.S. has been taking care of crime. He and Lana have gotten back together and their wedding is planned for a week from that day. However, Clark soon meets the Daily Planet's newest editor Davis Bloome. Clark, Lana, and Jimmy Olsen see on the news that Lois Lane, their former friend and reporter, has gotten attacked in Smallville. Perry White sends the three to her location to find out what has happened. They learn from Lois that a monster attacked her. Lois decides to return to the Daily Planet after her three year absence. Clark tells A.R.G.U.S. about the monster in their vacinity. Clark reunites with his cousin, Kara Kent/Supergirl. She tells him something she found in Clark's ship he was sent to Earth in. The two go to the ship that is in the D.E.O. and she presses a secret button that reveals a message from Jor-El, Clark's father. Jor-El tells them that a secret cult on Krypton used several newborn babies' blood to create a super-monster, along with constructed DNA that gave him the power to switch from human to monster. The cult sent the monster baby to Earth along with Clark and Kara, meaning he would still be on Earth. Clark tells Lana he is looking for another kid that was adopted on the same day as him. Lana helps him search and learns that on the day of the meteor shower another child was found by Checkmate. Clark asks what happened to the kid. Lana finds he was raised by Lionel Luthor. Clark visits Lex Luthor in prison and discovers that even though Lex and his "brother" were the same age, Lex was treated as his second. Clark asks what the kid's name was. Lex tells him his father named him Davis. Clark learns that Lionel hid Davis as his powers were too special to exploit. Lex then tells him that when Davis was old enough to leave home he changed his last name to Bloome. Clark reveals this to Lois and Kara and the three confront Davis. Davis begins to panic and transforms into his monster self. Kara turns into Supergirl and fights off the monster. Clark calls on A.R.G.U.S. to help. Waller shows up and begins to fight off the monster. She begs Clark to go back to being Superman. Clark hides with Lana until he reveals his Superman. Lana tells him to go fight the monster. Clark gets into his Superman suit and begins to fight the monster outside. Jimmy gets Perry to safety but they are killed by the monster. Clark freaks out and sends the monster flying out. The monster tells Clark he will be his doomsday before transforming back into Davis. Davis is arrested by A.R.G.U.S. and Clark gets back into his civilian outfit. Martha calls Clark to ask if he thinks it would be okay for her to begin dating. Clark is happy for her and tells her to go for it. Clark learns from the police that Perry's will states Clark would be his successor. Clark is appointed the Editor-in-Chief. Kara realizes she wants to be able to have friends other than A.R.G.U.S. and becomes Kara Danvers, a reporter at the Daily Planet. At the morgue, Jimmy wakes up and it is revealed that the monster can spread it's kind throughout other humans and Jimmy has been infected. He attacks the police and escapes. Jimmy arrives at the Daily Planet and kidnaps Kara. Clark gets back into Superman and flies to their location. He attacks Jimmy, but cannot kill him. He rescues Kara and nearly escapes until the monster attacks him. Clark fights while Kara finds black Kryptonite, a substance which can split a person's good and bad side. She uses it on Jimmy and then kills the monster. She flies away with Jimmy, revealing her secret. Clark and the monster fight and it eventually overcomes him and Superman is stabbed by the monster's deadly spikes. A.R.G.U.S., Kara, Lana, and Lois arrive and discover what happened. Kara kills the creature, including Davis. Superman has a funeral while A.R.G.U.S. covers up Clark's death by saying he went to rescue Kara alone and was killed. Lana is devestated while Jimmy is appointed new Editor-in-Chief. Kara begins dating Jimmy while Martha has found comfort in Emil Hamilton. In a mid-credits scene, Kara and Jimmy learn that Superman's body has disappeared. Jimmy asks if that means he is alive. Kara smiles. In a post-credits scene, Doomsday's hands begin to rise only to be destroyed by Amanda Waller. Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Robin Atkins Downes as Doomsday *Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl *Kristen Kreuk as Lana Lang *Michael Cassidy as Jimmy Olsen *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Sam Witwer as Davis Bloome *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Richard Schiff as Emil Hamilton *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $1,045,713,802 worldwide. 'Critical reception' Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 33% based on 259 reviews, with an average rating of 5/10.